


【帝弥库罗】后路

by lanlll030



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlll030/pseuds/lanlll030
Summary: 帝国线的帝弥托利x库罗德，虽然是这么标的攻受不过因为并没有插入，在某些地方可能还显得有点无差什么都做了但自始至终都没能对对方说出爱的领导人与领导人之间的狗血故事帝弥始终都是五年前守护修道院战时半疯不疯，既理智又疯狂的状态





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 帝国线的帝弥托利x库罗德，虽然是这么标的攻受不过因为并没有插入，在某些地方可能还显得有点无差  
什么都做了但自始至终都没能对对方说出爱的领导人与领导人之间的狗血故事  
帝弥始终都是五年前守护修道院战时半疯不疯，既理智又疯狂的状态  


如果菲力克斯拥有一瓶哪怕是熊喝下都会瞬间昏睡过去的安眠药，他一定会毫不犹豫地现在就下在给帝弥托利端去的菊花茶里。

他的这位国王陛下已经有三天没好好睡过觉了，大概只有在困到身体开始生理性抗议时，他才会伏在书桌上简单地小眯一会，然后很快就会在几个小时后因为肌肉僵硬的酸痛而醒来。时至快要入冬，仍处于战事中的王国在确保防御战线不崩溃的同时还得让人民能顺利挨过今年的寒冬，菲力克斯也不得不承认需要做的工作已经堆积如山。尽管他和希尔凡已经尽量分担了一部分，但仍需国王亲批的文件纵使是他们也不敢逾矩，又何况他们执拗的国王在这方面倔强得像头牛——或者说，猪——光是从他手下抢下那些能够分担的工作就已经费了他们很大的力气。

“你需要休息。”菲力克斯把茶杯重重地砸在桌面上，“即便是山猪，不睡觉也会被其它野兽捕食，比如狮子。”

眼下挂着浓浓眼袋的法嘉斯国王向上瞥来一眼，只是勉强地扯起一个笑容：“所以青狮的大家都是这样的猛狮？”

“……”

两人陷入了一片尴尬的沉默，好似还在学校时的某位佣兵老师在隔壁两位级长面前谈论猫的话题。

帝弥托利咳了一声：“抱歉，我想开个玩笑，果然不太合适吗？”

菲力克斯近乎是惊悚地盯着他，完了，他想，山猪已经困到脑子都不正常了。

这时，一名侍从闯入了国王的办公室。

“陛下！同盟来的使者捎来了库罗德大人写给您的信，随着信送来的还有几匹布料。”

“库罗德？”帝弥托利从文书中抬起头来，他皱了皱眉，“你直接念给我听吧。”

“是！咳，‘尊敬的国王陛下，因有些事关乎反帝国战役需与您进行探讨，我将前往法嘉斯进行私人访问。随信送来的布料就作为预先的见面礼，还请原谅我的唐突。库罗德。’”

帝弥托利手上批阅的羽毛笔没有停，他只是又追问了一句：“落款日期是？”

“呃，一周前……”

帝弥托利的笔停下了。

与此同时，菲力克斯就已经敏锐地察觉到了什么。他三两步冲到帝弥托利斜后方的窗边，厚实的布帘被猛地拉开，国王城堡的窗户在美观的考虑下被设计得长而宽，于是菲力克斯清晰地看到了窗外的不速之客。

首先是倒垂下来的一小片黄色披风，然后是飞龙扇动着翅膀的声音，卷曲的黑短发在重力的影响下微微下垂，某位此时应在东边的盟主正以从窗外探出个倒挂的脑袋的姿势向他们打了招呼。

“哟！信已经送到了吧？我来叨扰le——等等！魔法不行！魔法打飞龙是犯规的！”

在菲力克斯把魔法收起来时，王国的不速之客已经骑着飞龙翻了一圈回到了正常的正立状态。库罗德安抚着被魔法惊吓到的飞龙，嘴里还在嘟囔着，他明明已经确认过了亚修今日不在王城，却漏了不知什么时候通过墓志铭考试的菲力克斯了吗。

“库罗德。”帝弥托利叹了口气，他终于把手里的笔放下了，“信在刚刚才送到，你来得太‘快’了。”

“赶早不如赶巧，我有匹能日行千里的飞龙，你也不能让我不用。”库罗德在送出一个笑容的同时标志性地眨眨眼，菲力克斯哼了一声给他让出了位置，弓手轻巧地从窗外跳了进来。他吹了声口哨，飞龙便乖巧地扇扇翅膀离去了，菲力克斯并不想去考虑这冰天雪地的飞龙会停在哪里，也许是英谷利特的天马今天该操心的事。

而菲力克斯该做的事是及时摆起脸色，作为王之盾向这位过于突然的客人发起责难：“所以？盟主来到此处有何贵干？如果你已经把同盟那边的分裂处理到足以帮上反帝国战线的忙的程度，我们早早就会收到消息，而不是你那封‘及时’的信。”

“同盟帮不上这边的忙，但你们可以帮我的忙啊。”库罗德耸了耸肩，方才送来信的侍从已经在菲力克斯的眼神示意下慌忙出去了，而倘若他还在场，恐怕要在这时以为他们坏脾气的新任王之盾将要挥剑向厚脸皮的盟主砍去了。然而菲力克斯只是从喉咙里低哼了一声，他没有做出什么表示，只因这也不是第一次了。

帝国侵略的脚步令大陆胆寒，但王国反抗到底的铁骑也如一根定心针，既宽慰了那些反感侵略的人，也始终扎在艾黛尔贾特和其它亲帝国派的心上。在帝弥托利这个名字几乎能代表抗击帝国的中坚力量的这个时代，和他本人的直接见面就已经算是个足够危险的信号了——虽然库罗德将这个信号信意地把玩在手间，还有闲心玩个说库罗德库罗德就到的把戏。

当然，他多少还是得感谢自己在学院时期的行善积德，他当时也许有想过找未来的国王陛下喝几次茶会有助于日后协调开放边境的外交谈判，但可没想过能让他大大咧咧地在王城外骑着飞龙倒挂金钩，还没被箭射成筛子。

“同盟内部天平又倾斜了吗？”帝弥托利抬手示意让菲力克斯可以停下扮黑脸了，再看向库罗德，显然对他的来意也心中有数。

“倒没到倾斜那么严重，”库罗德这次倒是直接地坦白道：“只是最近几场小冲突我们这边战况不佳，给了亲帝国派一点话头。洛廉兹在圆桌会议上指名要我证明我有能力预防倘若帝国发起全面进攻的那一天，当然，这不过是我亲爱的同学给我抛来的话柄罢了。但和国王的一场直接谈话就足以吓破那些老家伙们的胆了。”

帝弥托利按了按自己的眉心：“冬天了，库罗德。法嘉斯可没有多余的兵力给你拿去作秀。”

“我知道我知道。”库罗德带着笑容，一手搭着腰就是连连点头，又一个他的招牌动作，“放心，我也没要你们真的借我个歌舞团。让我在你这呆个一两天就行了，安插在四处的密探自然会收到信息回去汇报给他们那些犹如惊弓之鸟的主人。之后就是我耍嘴皮子的事了，不会真的把你们牵扯进来的。”

“你总是能给自己留足后路，库罗德。”帝弥托利简短地评价道，看来并没对库罗德明目张胆地要把王宫当临时旅店的发言有任何生气的意思。但身为一国国王，即便善良如帝弥托利也从不做亏本买卖，他云淡风轻地把书桌上的两大堆文件往库罗德的方向就是一推，“那么来都来了，来帮我处理这些政务吧。第一堆是关于冬天储粮和防雪灾的，第二堆是防御前线的军备调整，明天前要全部完成。”

库罗德自然地应承下来：“当然，这也是我应做的。”只是在这话后，还接了一小句嘟囔，“虽然在来这里前我只预料到了一堆那样的高度……”

“看来所谓的神鬼军师也会低估山猪的体力啊。”菲力克斯嗤笑了一声，然而天知道他们在几天前让帝弥托利分出一部分工作是多么难如登天的事。帝弥托利的心里像是有条分界线，他把自己分在非人的部分，他的朋友亲人们则属于应去呵护的人类，但库罗德？谁知道，也许有那么一个专门的分区留给他，比如“是人又不是人”之类的。

但无论如何，之后都是留给国王与盟主的领导人时间了，菲力克斯识趣地清楚他会成为个煞风景的站桩，最后再嘱咐了一句帝弥托利好好睡觉后（更多也是给库罗德传递出这个信息），他便离开了国王的办公室。

最起码，那瓶能使熊昏睡过去的安眠药已经来了。菲力克斯在反手关上门后这么想道。

***

就一般常识而言，将自国内政交给他国领导人审阅绝对不是个理智判断，倘若换到学院时期，同样的情况库罗德要来“帮忙”，帝弥托利恐怕只会客客气气地遮挡住全部的信息请他离开。然而到了理应有更多尔虞我诈的战争时期，他对库罗德的信任反而诡异地上升了。并不仅是因为他们共同处于反抗帝国的战线，在这种时候如库罗德这般聪明到极致的家伙反而值得依靠，他太清楚怎样的程度可以正好卡在帝弥托利的容忍范围内了，也许比帝弥托利本人都要清楚。尽管帝弥托利有时会跟不上对方快速运转的脑子，但他相信对方的智商与情商，就某种程度上来说，也算是相信他的人品。

自然，帝弥托利愿意分给库罗德帮忙的部分也大多都是非核心的部分。而除了上述这些原因外，还有个同样很重要的要素——库罗德处理这些政务的手段实在是很有效率，不仅会让帝弥托利轻松不少，甚至还能赚到他一些古灵精怪却总是很有用的额外主意。

说白了，这不过是场两人心照不宣的互相利用。帝弥托利借到了库罗德的智慧，库罗德也掌握了更多有助于他维稳同盟的王国情报。付出与所得在两人的计算之间保持着稳定的平衡，他们反而不需要什么猜忌。

不过即便如此，他们两人合力也一直忙到了午夜才把这些堆积的棘手问题处理完。在这期间，帝弥托利看着随心所欲的盟主把工作地点从书桌挪到了躺椅，又从躺椅转到了可以伸直双腿的沙发，最后干脆往隔壁卧室的国王大床上一扑，文件在他的身侧散成一副芙朵拉全境地图，现在帝弥托利多少知道学院时他那惨绝人寰的房间是怎么来的了。

“完成了，这就是最后一份了吧！”帝弥托利刚进到卧室，就只听趴在床上的库罗德叫了一声，一张文件被他因为长时间批阅已经颤颤巍巍的手指夹着递了过来，“批注的点我已经圈出来了，您来签个名就好，国王——陛下。”

库罗德在最后戏谑的称呼里拖长了声音，还附带送给了帝弥托利一个眨眼。自己早晚有一日要找个合适机会称呼他一声盟主大人作为反击，帝弥托利想着，走上前去接过那页文件。

该做好的计算与该重点注意的地方都被规整地划出，与批阅人所整出的这片糟乱的环境形成鲜明对比。帝弥托利满意地点点头，接过库罗德递来的笔在落款处签上了自己的全名。在他点完他那串过于冗长的全名最后一个点后，库罗德已经将床上散落的文件简单地摞在一起，顺手放到了旁边的柜子上。

他如此费心将床铺空出来，仿佛已经做足了暗示，然而帝弥托利却在放下文件后简短地说道：“累了的话你先在我的床上休息吧。我再看会军书。”

库罗德的动作滞了一下，他没有说出任何劝诫国王早睡早起身体好的话，想也知道进不了帝弥托利倔强的脑。因此他只是叹了口气，幽幽地说道：“你知道吗，帝弥托利。上一个我认识的像你这样赶着每一分每一秒就好像自己时日不多的人是谁吗？莉丝缇亚。”

帝弥托利只是和颜悦色地点点头：“她是个努力的女孩，也许仅是为了弥补她年龄的差距。”

“也许吧。不过除了她以外，还有一个人。猜猜？”

“库罗德，你知道猜谜游戏上我永远不可能赢过你。”

“好吧，答案是——艾黛尔贾特。”

那宛如是平原上骤然刮起的风暴。

库罗德该庆幸他在帝弥托利没能靠近任何可供破坏的东西时说出这句话，帝弥托利仅是站在那里，一根手指也没有动，但在他的周围确实卷起了一股寂静又疯狂的暴风，足以让库罗德作为战士的那根神经在他脊背发起麻来，每个细胞都在朝他叫嚣着，快逃开！你不能手无寸铁地面对一头野兽！

库罗德既没有逃开，也没有拿起手边任何能当作武器的东西。

“……库罗德。”暴风的中心眼低低地唤着他的名字，也许是库罗德的精神（也）出了点问题，他竟觉得呼唤着他的这个声音里带着点怪异的温柔，“如果你是想存心惹怒我，比起发怒，我更想知道你这么做的理由。”

“在进行注定无果的劝睡谈话之前，不如选一个起码能引起带来一点转折的话题？”库罗德干巴巴地笑道，“无论如何，她曾经也是我们共同的同学，在一场私人的谈话里，仅是作为一个话题，我不觉得是这么不能被饶恕的事情。”

“是啊，同学。”帝弥托利的喉咙里低低发出了一声嗤笑，“如果我在那时就知道了她的本性，我就应该在那时将她的脑袋挂在大教堂的穹顶。”

“……虽然我不赞同你那过于返祖的炫耀胜利的行为，但这个选址还是让我蛮感兴趣的。”当人习惯恐惧时就会变得麻痹，现在的库罗德无疑已适应了这场风暴，他清楚这绝对不是个安全的信号，但他还是用习惯性地用笑容粉饰自己——这几乎是刻进了他的面部肌肉里的动作，“法嘉斯的国王也存在着亵渎赛罗司教的想法，这是个好兆头。无论这场战争将去往何处，在最后民众一定会对一度崩溃了的赛罗司教产生怀疑吧。一千年了，这也算小小的进步。”

如果库罗德那过于作弊的双亲知道他们遗传给孩子的这份聪明才智被他用来与精神不稳的半个疯子进行仿佛有条理的对话，他恐怕又要被绑到飞龙脚上甩动一天。但帝弥托利是可以对话的，库罗德永远坚信这一点（或者说，他希望去坚信着这一点），无论是他在勉强自己做那个温和善良的国王时，还是他这五年间从未被治愈的狂暴野兽一面时，他始终没有将自己心墙的最后一块砖砌上，也许他仍然在挣扎，也许他仍然在等着谁伸出手来。

库罗德多么希望他是那个谁。

但他永远不会是。

只要他还背负着同盟与他的故乡一天，他就只能在这堵墙外徒劳地看着。只要他的野心催促着他抛弃情感前行一天，他就只能在那个被留出的缺口上节制地递出一点点光亮，而这永远无法真正帮上帝弥托利，他清楚着这一点。

思绪被拉得有些许远了，库罗德是在帝弥托利走到他面前时才注意过来，因为窗外的月光被他的身躯挡住，库罗德陷入了黑暗，但帝弥托利漂亮的蓝眼睛里幽幽的光又让他觉得像是又一轮月亮。

然后帝弥托利的手轻轻扶上库罗德的脸侧。现在他究竟是清醒的，还是仍然处于暴虐的阴影下？库罗德分不清楚，就像他也分不清抚摸着他的这只手究竟是在摩挲他的脸，还是要向下摁住他的颈动脉。

“……你总是能把我们所在意的那些事轻易地摈弃，库罗德。”帝弥托利的声音低低的，库罗德从没有在帝弥托利面前刻意隐藏自己对教会的想法，他有这样的评价不令库罗德惊讶，然而他的下一句才让库罗德浑身发冷，“是不是总有一天，你会把整个芙朵拉大陆都甩开，直接离我们而去？”

“……我不明白你是什么意思。”库罗德的笑容变得有点僵硬。

他看到帝弥托利长长的睫毛盖住了那片深色的海，那里面究竟酝酿着怎样的风暴？库罗德看不清楚，他只听到最终帝弥托利从薄薄的唇间叹出一声吐息。

“……你总是有后路，库罗德。”

他最终只是说了这么一句，而这也让库罗德的笑容完全消失了。他深吸了一口气，难以掩饰脸上失望的表情。

“那是因为我害怕，帝弥托利。”

“害怕？”

“是啊，当然了，我只是个人，我当然会害怕当我预计错误时必须面对的失败。我永远也做不到像你和你手下那些勇武的骑士一样义无反顾。”

又或者说，我永远也无法拥有像你这样的气质，愿意让人至死追随。库罗德将这一句藏在他勉强扯出的苦笑里。

“所以我只会做所有我能做的，像是渺小的蝼蚁颤颤巍巍构建出安全的巢穴，在每一个可能会出现的结局之后都留好后路。你可以说我卑鄙或是贪生怕死，但是死了就什么都没有了，不是吗？”

帝弥托利的眼眸又深了深，那几乎要成为见不到底的深渊，在那个黑暗里并没有映出库罗德的身影。

“……是啊，死了就一切都结束了。”

他喃喃着说，仿佛是在重复着库罗德的话，但库罗德察觉到了那微妙的篡改。他为此感到不安，必须要做点什么来停止面前的国王继续浸入没有任何人能触及到的黑暗中。

“好了，放松点吧，国王陛下。”于是库罗德再次扬起了声调，他抓住了帝弥托利摸着自己脸的手，引导着他往自己的方向拉。帝弥托利看着像个庞然大物，但若他没有做起防备时，他被盔甲与皮草包裹着的身躯却能称得上纤瘦，因此库罗德的一拉便使他跌跌撞撞地坐到了床上。然后库罗德反站起来转到他面前，两人的位置在一瞬间互换。

然后库罗德很快扶着帝弥托利的膝盖，在他面前跪下。安抚一头警惕的猛兽的第一步就是要先在它的面前示弱露出自己没有敌意的肚腩，库罗德深谙这一点，而这确实也让帝弥托利原本紧绷的状态泄了劲，黑暗渐渐从他的双眼中褪去，他迷茫地看着库罗德的动作。

“……库罗德，”看着库罗德已经将手放在了自己胯间，帝弥托利的呼吸一滞，他揉了揉自己的额心，“你真是永远让我无法预料。”

“你本来就不必，在床上还心怀算计这种事就算是我也不会做。”库罗德笑道，他庆幸帝弥托利起码在起居室内还是穿着便装，倘若是他往日那身让人找不出破绽的盔甲，恐怕库罗德在此时光是帮他脱卸就得够他再耍这样的嘴皮子耍个十分钟，“现在我唯一打的主意就是，实践一下之前在某本书里读到的，有关睡前适当性释放会有助于安眠的理论。”

“我从士官学校时就在好奇你究竟是从什么地方找来那些奇奇怪怪的书。”帝弥托利皱了皱眉，“……而且我不觉得这会有什么用，你这样在我面前跪下，只会让我觉得不安。”

“你连侍女都不让近身服侍，又怎么能确定这有没有用？”弓手用来转箭的灵巧的手已在几句话间将国王的私物翻了出来，他将脸靠了过去，嘴上仍然在安慰着因些许羞涩而有点躁动起来的法嘉斯国王，“放心，该紧张的人不是你。只要将你的东西塞进我的嘴里就能让芙朵拉最会花言巧语的人乖乖闭嘴，这世上还会有比这更畅快的事吗？”

他给了对方一个显得有点过于甜腻的笑，如果给他一个镜子，他会意识到也许他该和希尔妲再好好学学做出真正甜蜜的笑容，但他还是适当地扶起帝弥托利的性器，在自己的脸侧轻轻磨蹭了一下。

他希望自己颊边蓄起的小小胡须不会扎疼帝弥托利，但国王陛下的长枪却已经在这轻巧的摩擦下渐渐抬起头来。库罗德发出了一声闷笑，无论帝弥托利长成了如何被外界称为风暴之王的人形兵器，无论他有多么妄自菲薄将自己认成死人的代行者，在内心深处他仍然是个青涩又有点可爱的男孩，足以让库罗德在自己的内心世界里急忙寻找起一些他本不应存在的疼爱的心情。

于是他兑现了方才那番撩拨的话里的承诺，张口将帝弥托利的缓缓含了进去。

洛廉兹曾经在圆桌会议上嗤笑着讽刺他能把舌头卷成莲花，库罗德没有试过他究竟能不能真的做到，但他不能否认，当他一手托着性器的底部、用唇瓣含住顶端、舌尖卷成一小瓣抵住铃口，靠着这样的动作让帝弥托利的性器更加涨硬起来时，他还是有那么一点小小的得意的。

“……库罗德……唔……”

当库罗德尝试地将完全硬起来的性器吞进去时，他满意地听到上方帝弥托利发出的压抑的喘息。他该放得更开些的，库罗德心想，不比他们在学院时，还得捂着声音防止隔壁的菲力克斯或是希尔凡听到，现在可不会有人来不知趣地打扰国王的寝室里发生的一切。库罗德很想这么说，但就像他说的，帝弥托利的东西已经满满当当地塞住了他的嘴，这让他只能发出闷闷的呜咽声，冀望于帝弥托利能和他心意相通。

但帝弥托利显然没有这样的闲心。他正用自己的全身力气克制着自己的双手，他不敢去碰库罗德，害怕一旦松懈了自己就会忍不住拽着库罗德的脑袋逼他溺死在自己的欲望里。他看到自己的物什甚至在库罗德的一边脸侧戳得小小凸起，看到他的绿眼睛低垂地埋在自己金色的耻毛之间，鹿正在将全部的自己没有防备地坦白在狮子面前，狮子又要怎样才能分得清自己这双粘满血的利爪究竟是想给它温顺地梳梳毛，还是想将它撕碎？

“……帝弥托利，你想碰我吗？”恍惚间，他听到库罗德又开口说话了。对方短暂地吐出了他的性器，反将手伸过来，握住了自己的手腕。

“不行，库罗德……”帝弥托利语无伦次地说着，分明他是被服务的那个，但却显得分外无助，“我会捏碎你的……”

“别担心，我给自己考虑了许多种死法，在国王的床边被他本人捏死可不在这个范畴内。”一旦嘴巴空出来，库罗德的话匣子就很难停下，只是他的嗓音放低，带着恋人般的温柔耐心地哄着这位手足无措的国王大人。他抓引过帝弥的手，让那双持枪的布满茧的手抚摸上自己耳垂上的金属耳环，“放轻松，紧张的时候捏着我的耳环就好。它是用我家乡的特殊矿石打造的，很坚硬，不会被轻易捏碎。……不过你如果用上全力还是能粉碎它的吧，还是请手下留情啊，这可是我母亲送给我的饯别礼。”

知晓了手里这个小物件的特殊意义让帝弥托利再次紧张了起来：“我不能，库罗德……”

“没关系，我相信你做得到的。”

库罗德只是简短地留下这一句，就再次张嘴吞下了几乎快要勃发了的性器，这次他吞得格外深，以至于引起喉咙深处一阵反射性的收缩，而这让帝弥托利低低叫了出来，腰都不禁往前挺了挺。他手里的那个小小的金属耳环更是被他的指尖一阵压迫，幸好他在绷断最后一丝界限时猛地将自己拉回，才没让库罗德的信任在瞬间崩溃。

情势变得有点让人难以忍耐。帝弥托利眷恋着库罗德柔软卷曲的头毛之间的触感，他的体温温热地传到了他的掌心，这让他舍不得放开手。但库罗德尽心地安慰着他性器上的每一根神经，几欲蓬勃的欲望都让他几次都忍不住收紧手，但每每在触碰到那环小小的金属饰物时又提醒了自己要克制住力道，人类的头骨对他而言太过脆弱，哪怕这可能是芙朵拉第一聪明的家伙的脑袋。

他像是被加上了道链圈的野兽，在被控制的范围内焦躁不安地躁动着，在不自觉间，他的额上已经布满了细汗。他向来怕热，更别说情欲带来的热潮，他不敢再去看库罗德，胡乱将视线投向床对面的壁炉，在心里胡乱地错怪几小时前为了照顾这位出身东方不耐寒冷的盟主大人而额外多添了几根木柴的杜笃。然后他看到壁炉里的火苗轻巧地像蛇信子一样跳跃着，像极了库罗德灵巧的舌头绕着他的茎体做的动作，帝弥托利满脸通红，他又慌忙将头转回来。

“嗯、呃……”

库罗德发出了有点痛苦的闷哼，他不知道帝弥托利又被什么刺激了，只知道他的东西在自己嘴里又大了一圈，它几乎要塞满自己整个口腔了，从铃口渗出的前液直接滑进他的喉咙里，差点将他呛到。也许该吐出来拿些布巾开始准备了，当库罗德这么想着的时候，他向上偷瞄了一眼帝弥托利，又突然改变了想法。

一次濒死体验与一个让国王大人偶尔释放一定压力的机会，这场交易究竟合不合算。正如库罗德之前所言，他不想连在床上也算计着得失，所以他决定从心而行。

帝弥托利在发现库罗德扶着他的腿间尽力压迫着自己含进他的全部长度时吓得险些就要捏碎了那个小巧的耳环，他按耐不住身体本能的兴奋，抓着对方头发的手也不知是该往里推还是往外拉开。而库罗德对此的回应只是挑了挑他浓密的眉毛，挑战这个危险行为的行动让他自己也稍稍兴奋了起来，他敏感的喉咙内壁被顶得一收一缩，酸涩的味道几乎要从胃里涌上来，帝弥托利的释放却在这之前开始了。

“呜、库罗、德……！”

“唔，呜嗯……”

直到最后一刻，帝弥托利都很好地把持住了自己，没有将库罗德的脑袋强硬地摁进自己的胯间。因此在没有外力强迫下，即便库罗德有心，身体的自卫机能还是让他在尝到第一股精液浇到喉咙深处时的反呕感时不自觉往外退了些，

好处是他不用以被精液呛死写入芙朵拉奇异死法大全，坏处是口腔无法盛住的白浊从他嘴角流了下来——如果能将这称之为坏处的话。当库罗德用嘴接完国王的子种，帝弥托利还在激烈地喘着气，双眼却紧紧锁着留在库罗德嘴边的那些污渍，白色的精液与他那黝黑的肌肤总是最暴力的色彩反差，他早在第一次与库罗德上床时就知道这点。

他浑身都是淋漓大汗，仅仅是被口交，库罗德精心设计出的克制着他的暴虐与欲望的取悦就已让他疲累得像是刚刚打完一场仗，也许库罗德看的那些奇怪的书真的在某种意义上正确的。帝弥托利恍惚地这么想，而库罗德已经神态自然地拿过床柜上的方巾，将口里含着的精液吐出，又擦了擦嘴角沾上的白渍。

库罗德直起身，用擦抹干净的嘴又吻了吻帝弥托利的嘴角，实际上，现在他的耳垂还有点发疼，多半是帝弥托利在意识恍惚高潮时无意拉扯的，但库罗德更感激帝弥托利只将损伤控制在了这么小的区域。

“辛苦你了，帝弥托利。”库罗德笑道，好像服务的那一方是帝弥托利，“谢谢你控制住了自己。我的耳环也保住了呢。”

帝弥托利错乱地调整着呼吸，只是无言地小小瞪了库罗德一眼。在库罗德第一次将他引诱至床上时，他就警告过一般人难以承受自己的顾虑，在那时仍将散漫不认真作为表象的库罗德却从没表现出退缩的迹象，他像是狡黠灵巧的鹿，在危险的边缘巧妙地起舞，始终让帝弥托利能享受到最大限度的性的欢愉。

有时帝弥托利会怀疑，也许他永远不知道他与一头野兽共舞有多危险。又也许，他知道，

他只是，甘之如饴。

月光从窗外些微地投射，映在库罗德被汗渍得发亮的金色耳环上，帝弥托利才缓缓组织出了回答库罗德的话的语言。

“……因为你说，那是你母亲送你的礼物。我不想毁了它。”

他看到库罗德的眼睛因为这句话微微睁大了，那里面闪着像是孩童般的惊喜与柔软。帝弥托利几乎不想再看，双亲健在的孩子直到失去前或许都不会理解像帝弥托利这样的人对于母亲二字的重视程度，那双嵌在眼眶里的绿宝石耀眼得令帝弥托利难以直视。

他垂下了眼睛，只引来库罗德更多落在他唇角与脸颊上的吻。帝弥托利觉得有些不好意思，所以他想哪怕一次也好，先做出行动，他顺势将库罗德拉坐到床上，随后就也想效仿对方之前所做的，站起来，弯下膝盖——

库罗德在这之前先拉住了他的手。

“你想做什么，帝弥托利？”

帝弥托利愣愣地回答道：“做什么……我想我应回报你，像你刚刚对我那样。”

他们的隐秘关系并非永远由聪颖的库罗德做奉献方，说到底让帝弥托利一直被服务也绝不是他的个性。然而库罗德却在这时摇了摇头，他用闲散的笑容与调侃的话语制住了帝弥托利的行动。

“听着，国王陛下。不必这样。我跪下只是因为‘我愿意’，而你不用为我下跪只因为你觉得‘你应该’。”

他好像在说着些床笫之间的私密情话，帝弥托利却察觉到了那一点点的话里有话。他的眼眸暗了暗，膝盖便没有再弯曲下去了。

“……那么，我该、……不，我要怎么做？”

“来摸摸我吧，帝弥托利。”库罗德温柔地说着，“这样就够了。”

帝弥托利点了点头，然后他被库罗德带躺到了床榻上。同盟的盟主压在他身上，在他的脸与脖颈间落下轻碎的吻，细软的须毛偶尔会搔得他有点痒，帝弥托利并不讨厌这样的感觉。

他被库罗德的手带着，轻轻握住了他勃起的性器。比起刚刚激烈到甚至有些暴力的口交，现在他们在床上的纠缠反而像是余兴放松运动，他听着库罗德在他身上发出的低低的呻吟，汗水将他身上自带的东方的香味更多挥发出来，萦绕在帝弥托利的鼻息之间，这竟真的让他觉得有了些许倦意。

他们缠绵了一会，库罗德便在他的手中射了出来。一旦松了劲，库罗德就倒在了他身边，他们离得很近，以至于帝弥托利可以用余光扫到他的金发和库罗德的黑发在枕头上短暂地以发尾相交。帝弥托利忽然怀念学院时那个少年的库罗德，每当这时候他总能看着那一撮小辫子散开的模样。但他不知道库罗德此时却在心里喜爱着帝弥托利如今的模样，最起码能看到那头太阳般的金发在深夜里铺开，而不是被一丝不苟的王子用发膏粘在一起。

库罗德的手无意识地卷着帝弥托利的金发，说实话，作为一个作息健康的正常人，真正被睡前性行为耗光了体力的人理应是他。但即使如此，他还是努力睁着眼，尽力向帝弥托利说出他一直忍在心里的某句话，也许只有在困意和疲倦渐渐占据他大脑的时候，他才能不加思考地说出来。

“……给自己留条后路吧，帝弥托利。”他说，“即便在失败后，也并不会结束一切的后路。”

帝弥托利静静地看着对方，一些在平日被亡灵压抑着的思绪在这分外安静的夜晚悄悄地溢了上来。他搭住库罗德的手，低低地回应道。

“……我知道了，库罗德。这次我会听你的。”

他沉稳的允诺给库罗德的脸上带来了一个微笑，库罗德甚至不需要再去确认第二遍，他知道法嘉斯的骑士绝不会食言。于是他放任自己的眼皮沉沉合上，剩下的字节也都成为了听不清楚的呓语。

而帝弥托利也慢慢闭上了双眼，睡意在欲望被合适地释放后攀上身体，他很快在黑暗中意识渐渐远去。

今晚上，噩梦罕见地没有来侵扰他。

第二天醒来的他们享用了杜笃亲手制作的布鲁赞作为早餐。随后库罗德便又被帝弥托利摁在了书桌前，塞了一摞空白的纸笔，进行了一整个上午的军事探讨，直到在两人一起的讨论下库罗德交出了整整几十页的战略备案后帝弥托利才满足地准许他离开书桌，而离库罗德要回去的时间也近了。

“你还真是在各种方面都要将我榨干到一滴都不剩啊，国王陛下。”库罗德翘着唇用自己的人中处夹着羽毛笔，在书桌边的大椅上摇来晃去，仿佛又回到了五年前那个顽皮的少年。帝弥托利被他一句黄腔逗得脸有点红，正要转身训责他，杜笃的敲门声就从门外传来。

“陛下，库罗德的飞龙已经准备好了。”

当杜笃得到示意推门进来，看到库罗德已经颇为正经地站在书桌边上，还在和帝弥托利认认真真地指指点点：“虽然我列了很多需要考虑的情况，但我永远估计不了你那吓人的武力的上限，所以其中不少路线如果你来领军的话以正门攻入也不见得毫无胜算，甚至可能效率更高……哦，杜笃！辛苦你了！”

把持有度的盟主大人向国王的近侍递出一个迷人的笑。帝弥托利不忍拆穿他，只是无奈地摇了摇头。

“我送你吧，库罗德。”

他们来到菲尔迪亚的王城外，被仆人牵来的飞龙一见到主人的脸就挣脱开被牵制住的缰绳冲上来又蹭又舔，从它的鳞片上还能看出几脚天马的蹄印来看，恐怕它这一晚消受了太多的美人福。

“那么，我就先就此道别了。”库罗德拉过缰绳，摸了摸飞龙的头以作安抚，向帝弥托利告别道。他从来不说下次再见之类的话，因为就连他也不清楚像这样的机会还能有几次，还会隔多久，可能很近，也可能又会隔个数年，唯一确定的是他们各自作为国王与盟主，在战争结束前都不会有为了公事以外的私人会面时间。

帝弥托利也对这件事心知肚明，他点点头，只是道：“有事可以送信。”

库罗德嗯了一声，翻身骑上飞龙，巨大的翅膀扇起一阵风，库罗德飞上了法嘉斯的天空。库罗德便一下子离帝弥托利离得很远，他只能看清那抹黄色的身影在青空中向自己挥了挥手，随后就朝着东方飞去。

帝弥托利驻足看着那个身影消失在了天边，直到杜笃出言提醒了外头风凉后，他才转过身，走回他的王宫。他已经约了罗德里格与古斯塔夫一同讨论库罗德给他留下的战略备案，那两位老臣如今正在会议厅中等他。帝弥托利走进会议厅，在将自己全部的心思再次投注于反帝国的战役之前，只有那么一小句私人的情感掠过他的脑海。

结果到最后，帝弥托利心想。

库罗德停在了沿路的某个小村庄内，那里早已有他约好在此汇合的密探带来新的同盟内亲帝国派的动向情报，确认他的这番出行究竟给那些老家伙们带来了什么影响，在将自己全部的心思再次投注于同盟的维稳之前，只有那么一小句私人的情感掠过他的脑海。

结果到最后，库罗德心想。

他们仍然没有能对对方说出那句话。

**“别离开。” / “活下去。”**

END

（后续chapter有狗尾续貂的自我满足结局，可以随便选择看or不看or看了当没发生（。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自我满足用的托孤结局，因为也被亲友反映和前文有点割裂所以单独拿出来了  
有提及帝弥托利的孩子情节，雷者避雷  
原联想是出自帝国线帝弥出击前说的那一句“即便我死了，布雷达德的血脉还会流传下去”

***

这次一别之后，他们就再也没有见面。

在这一年年末，库罗德听闻法嘉斯国王迎娶一名身家合适的女子做了王妃，在菲尔迪亚举行了简单朴素的婚礼。不久后，王子诞生，库罗德本想前去祝贺，然而古罗斯塔夫家再一次的发难牵住了他的脚步。而在这一年后，久未有大动作的帝国军忽然开始了暴风般的侵攻脚步，密尔丁大桥被一支游击队攻陷，从前线传来的战报里，库罗德得知领队的将领手持天帝之剑，发色似浅草，面无表情地斩杀着每个拦路的敌人。

仅是一个月后的守护节末尾，迪亚朵拉被攻破。库罗德将没有遭受过大伤亡的同盟奉上，只身离开了芙朵拉这片大陆。

同年三月，阿里安多德沦陷，王国被扼住了咽喉。同年四月，法嘉斯国王亲自领军将在塔尔丁平原最后抵御帝国的进攻。

……当库罗德以为他就要这样以第三者的视角平静地听着远方传来的战报时，一名仓惶闯入帕迈拉的使者夺去了他的平静。

他不熟识帕迈拉语，在被抓来时只反复重复着库罗德的芙朵拉语发音，当库罗德接到消息赶去时，他先看到的是那名使者身上已经破破烂烂的王国军服，然后是被他用全身力气护在怀里的一个小小的襁褓。

库罗德有时会痛恨他总是过于灵活的大脑，只是在那一瞬间，所有可能的情况推测都已在他的脑内运算完毕，只导出了最后一个无限接近于真相的结果。

“陛下……帝弥托利陛下他在出战塔尔丁平原前，将他唯一的血脉托付给我，嘱咐我来到帕迈拉寻找库罗德大人……”使者已泣不成声，每一个字句都完全佐证了库罗德的猜测，“他说如果是您的话，一定能照顾好这个孩子。他还让我转告您，这就是他留下的……后路，如果他在平原战败，就……”

后面的话已完全被哭泣声打断，库罗德安抚着这位忠臣的脊背，让他别再说了，自己已经明白了。就在方才，塔尔丁平原之战的速报已传到了他这，战败的信息总会比任何捷报都走漏得快。

他吩咐手下安顿好这位使者，又从他手中接过了那名婴儿，拨开那已经脏兮兮的襁褓布，他看到了金发与蓝眼，刚满一岁的幼儿已学会不去啼哭，他好奇地看着库罗德。库罗德却只觉得浑身发冷。

多么讽刺，他想大笑，就像他最终还是会离开芙朵拉，他又怎么会天真地觉得帝弥托利给自己留下的“后路”会是他所期望的某种样子呢？

结果直到最后，帝弥托利还是理智又清醒地将库罗德也拖入了这场复仇的螺旋之中。当这个孩子长大了，被培育成了名伟大的战士，他会再次踏上故土，夺回父辈被侵占了的国家吗？无论这个答案是什么，库罗德都没有任何可以阻止这场合法的复仇的立场。

但他更不可能放着这个孩子不管，他怎么能？他绝不能……

婴儿挥舞着手臂，他最终抓住了库罗德的手指。如虎钳般的刺痛让库罗德清醒过来，他看向婴儿，对方圆溜溜的蓝眼睛盯着他，然后吃吃笑了起来。

然后库罗德无奈地笑了起来。

这也许就像帝弥托利留给他的惩罚与诅咒，库罗德心想。

最终的最终，库罗德也见到了帝弥托利的亡灵。


End file.
